


Renting Peace

by unicornspaceinvasion



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/pseuds/unicornspaceinvasion
Summary: This is a gift for Goldenrobotgondoliers, who asked for "Trexel, IMOGEN, or Hartro" content. I unfortunately can't write anything Trexel-centric to save my life. So have Hartro chilling in a For-Profit Holodeck ripoff, spending a little time decompressing. It's not violent, it's not mean, it's not even sexy. It's just good old fashioned Hartro Gets A Break. Please enjoy!
Relationships: David 7 & Trexel Geistman, Trexel Geistman & Hartro Piltz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Renting Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenrobotgondoliers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrobotgondoliers/gifts).



Today:

Hartro felt excitement fizzle in her chest as the clock ticked closer to end-of-shift. Tonight was the night! Hartro had been looking forward to this for quite some time… Really, since her last Illustrostratosphere Hall experience. It was unfortunate how much of her hard-earned profits went into the holographic room, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret a single minute of it. 

According to the nuclear powered clock on the wall, it was a little after ten at night when she finally made her way to the Hall. She scanned her name badge on the lock pad and double checked to make sure it the screen read a lime green “00:30.” It wasn’t as much time as she wanted, of course, but Hartro’s Illustrostratosphere bill was high enough already, and she could make do.

The door slid open and Hartro glanced about before stepping into the black and white paneled room, unsure exactly what she was looking for but, as always, having the nagging sensation of being watched, observed, judged. By IMOGEN, of course, but also by… something else. The feeling made her want to shrink in on herself, but she recovered nicely, straightening a nonexistent wrinkle on her pantsuit instead and turning her eyes toward the room’s main IMOGEN port. 

“Good evening IMOGEN, may I please load the file [Hartro Number Six]?” 

After a brief pause, IMOGEN’s voice echoed around the chamber. “[Hartro Number Six] initiated. Have fun.” 

With that, the alternating black and white tiles melted away and were replaced with brilliant ruby foliage, a meadow lined with regal, tall trees, a small glittering lake in the distance, and a sky so purple it looked, well, synthetic. The design was fairly basic, Hartro had to admit, but things were classic for a reason. A small cottage was situated about 10 feet from her, with a wrap-around porch accented with deck chairs. A rush of warmth filled Hartro. This is what she wanted. This was ideal. It would be a while until she could get here in the Real World, but retirement starts at just 85 years old, so that’s not so bad. For now, this could be enough. 

This version even had a few perks… Ways to decompress. Hartro’s eyes slid to the cabin, then slightly unfocused, distracted by plans for the rest of the night. First thing's first, though. She headed to the cabin, didn’t bother to knock on the door before strolling inside. She did, after all, own it. 

Hartro found them seated at a familiar dining set, laughing undoubtedly at something Trexel had said. Hartro’s versions of David-7 and Trexel were playing a card game, which she instantly recognized as Gravity Jack. There was an empty seat across from them, with her folder, stack of dice, and pencil neatly placed on the table. Beside the desk sat her costume chest, half of the contents already proudly adorning her coworkers. It brought a smile to Hartro’s face to know that everything was in its place, ready for her. 

“Ah, boys!” She swept over to them, refraining from hugging or touching but smiling at both of them in turn. They returned her looks with enthusiasm. “Are you having fun?” 

Trexel nodded, his over-sized pink glasses flopping comically along. He looked about like he did in real life, except that on this version of him, the big, silly grin was due to happiness, not intoxication. He was also wearing a feather boa, 3 gaudy plastic-jeweled necklaces, and a construction paper crown. 

“If you’re here for more Planets and Protagonists, we both read the rule book front and back and are ready to play the game right, the way you taught us!” He pointed to the small dice trays next to each of their table spaces. “I even had one of the production teams make us each dice trays!” 

David-7 nodded along and held up two figurines, paint flashing across them. “I made these as well! I love playing with you, Hartro. We both do! You’re such a good leader, and you make things fun! We can tell that you try very hard for us.” He gave a rather moist grin. 

The words would have rung hollow if delivered from, well, the flesh-clone. Hartro was optimistic but not stupid. But here, Hartro was free to feel however she wanted about her team, her coworkers… In here, they could almost be her friends. 

“As much as I would love to take you both up on that, boys, I’m going to take a little walk. By the way, how are sales coming along?” 

“Another happy customer! We’re fully reformed salespeople thanks to you, Hartro. You’ve taught me everything I know.” Trexel mock-saluted with his martini glass, which Hartro knew was full of water in this case. 

“Thank you for the update, it’s a pleasure to work with you both! Hail the board!” 

“Hail the board!” The other two said almost in unison, their chipper tone reflecting the respect they had for the company. 

Hartro stopped by the slurry machine on the way, grabbing a glass and dispensing a serving of Line Manager Slurry, before heading outside. The moment she left the cabin again, she was engulfed by the warmth of her 3 suns. Her glass of slurry collected condensation almost instantly, being so cool and refreshing. She took another sip and sighed in pleasure. Of course, having taken care of that, there was only one course of action for the rest of her time. 

“IMOGEN, please change program to [IMOGEN Number 1].” 

“[IMOGEN Number 1] initiated. Thank you.” 

The room shimmered and, between one moment and the next, transformed into a beach. The waves were gentle, lapping at the beach in an almost friendly manner. Hartro knew from experience that the “water” would be warm and comfortable, should she decide to get in. She glanced around at the familiar scene and found, as usual, two beach chairs under a large umbrella. One was occupied. 

The form there was familiar to Hartro, but not from real life. She was tall, generic in a way that organic people really couldn’t be, without a single imperfection or blemish. Her black hair was cropped to her chin, and her piercing black eyes scanned the horizon with an intensity that Hartro knew wasn’t just practiced. 

“Hello, IMOGEN. Beautiful program, as always.” 

“Thank you.” IMOGEN’s tone seemed neutral, but Hartro didn’t totally believe she imagined the tiny bit of warmth. 

* * *

6 months ago: 

“IMOGEN, I’m looking for… a getaway.” 

“Employees are reminded that escape from Stellar Firma is a capital offense.” A whirring noise filled the room and Hartro knew if she valued her neck, she’d better clarify quickly. 

“No! No, IMOGEN, I love Stellar Firma and I love The Board! All Hail the Board!” 

“All hail the Board.” The whirring stopped suddenly. 

“What I mean is that… I would like a file I can come to here, to forget about my job as a line manager-” the whirring started again and Hartro’s words tumbled out even faster. “-and simply look at a scene and appreciate all the the Board does for us! I wish to ruminate on their generosity and awe-inspiring nature, and I think I could do that best while sitting somewhere pretty and secluded.”

The whirring stopped again and IMOGEN didn’t respond for a moment. Hartro’s stomach clenched. 

“Understood. Board Appreciation is best performed in a place of comfort, with a positive attitude.” 

“Yes!” Hartro exclaimed, then stopped. Talking to IMOGEN was always a bit… interesting, even if she was as much a part of Hartro’s life as Trexel Geistman (thankfully, usually more so). “IMOGEN, I don’t really have the energy to think up a beautiful landscape for me, would you mind using your incredible power and knowledge of ancient landscapes to project… a beach, perhaps? With a chair and an umbrella.”

The scene materialized at her words. IMOGEN clearly hadn’t needed much inspiration to choose. It was one of the most incredible sights Hartro had ever seen. The crystal-clear water gently lapped at the shore, meeting the opalescent sands in a rhythmic dance. Hartro felt her breath catch in her throat and sunk into the chair without another word. She spent the rest of her session in silence, and it was perfect.

* * *

A week later, Hartro returned for another session at the beach and was surprised to find two chairs, one occupied by a totally unknown woman. She sat anyway, knowing that she couldn’t really be hurt in the room (and already being overwhelmed by its beauty, unable to do anything else), and after the initial speechlessness of the beach left her, she finally spoke. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” 

“IMOGEN has programmed a physical extension to interact with selected Illustrostratosphere files." The woman's mouth moved along to the words, but IMOGEN's voice echoed across the air the same as always. "User Hartro Piltz appeared to benefit from reclining in beach chair while facing toward water.” A pause. “It is… nice.” 

Hartro nodded, a bit shocked but unwilling to complain. If IMOGEN wanted to spend some time staring at the ocean with Hartro, she couldn’t complain. It took some getting used to, but within a month, IMOGEN and Hartro had almost struck up a kinsman-ship, strictly while in the ‘Sphere. Nothing changed outside, and frankly Hartro wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

Today:

A beeping brought Hartro back from whatever near-zen state she had achieved, staring at the water while lounging in the surprisingly comfortable wooden chair. She glanced down at her watch and cursed, only just managing to stand before the chair, along with the rest of the illusion, disappeared. Hartro took half a moment to collect herself, then stood straight and dusted imaginary sand off her suit front. 

“Thank you IMOGEN, you never fail to provide the recharge I need.” 

IMOGEN didn’t reply, which honestly didn’t surprise Hartro. She let herself out of the bay door quickly, so as to not incur the late fee in the ‘Sphere, and headed back toward her pod with a spring in her step and some likely-poorly-placed enthusiasm. This may not have been where she saw herself as a child, but she’d managed to carve out her own little piece of heaven, or as close as she was ever going to get. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried I didn't make this clear, but Hartro knows she could never live on the beach. It would either be too much and she wouldn't get anything done, or it would become boring and stale to her and she would come to resent it. :shrug_emoji:


End file.
